Run Away From Love ReMastered
by lizerbell86
Summary: This a re do from my original "Run Away From Love"except, this time Viktor will be playing quidditch in Boston, Massachusetts. Let's see him handle ClairePotter, the girl-who-conquered in her new home and new life. Will she even let him in?


I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters. I will not write in an accent for Viktor. When he or any of the OC from Bulgaria, I will imply that they are speaking in an accent.

There is much more to Claire Potter than what everyone believed. First, the Dursley family had her living in other spots for people looking for a "servant". There were Canadian transplants that were living on the street. Their names, Lorin and Andrew Marvin. Now, what could be so special about this couple? First, Andrew used to play in the NHL. He used to play for the Boston Bruins before he destroyed his knee in a car accident .

They tried to report the Dursleys because they knew it was abuse. It was clear, they had connections. What they did was keep her as much as possible and make the Dursleys think they were working her like a servant.

Three years later Andrew took her to the rink one day when she was four and discovered she is a natural on skates and began teaching her hockey. They were the ones who practically raised her and taught her the game. They made Claire into being one of the best female hockey players of her age.

Another thing for Claire is she kept up her muggle academics by correspondence, that is why she did not do as well at Hogwarts as she could have. Snape caused an extreme aversion to potions. Hermione knew Clare's aspirations were not in the Wizarding world. Claire wanted to be a social worker to prevent children going through what she did. She did not want to be an Auror like everyone expected. She made one point to Hermione that would last her a lifetime.

"Hermione, Voldemort was abused as a child and abuse created Voldemort."

After the war, Claire found out her life was not in control. First, she was to be married off to Percy Weasley. Her magic was to be bound to him and he, given control of the Potter vaults. The reason why Percy is because Percy is the one that would love to get ahead in society the most. Give him the advantage of the Potter name and vaults would fulfill his dreams.

Claire went to McGonagall and Andromeda with what she found out. Andromeda helped her on the legal end with making sure only Claire could access her vaults and to move her money overseas. There was something else, there was a clause within the Prewitt family that forbade marriage to a Potter or risk losing was written over three hundred years ago when the Potters played mediator between the Prewitts and Malfoys over a massive land dispute. The Weasleys had tried to aid them but what happened was both parties on the Weasley and Prewitts had violated several laws of land possession. Those lands did in fact belong to the Malfoys. The Prewitt and Weasley families paid fines that ruined them. There became a vow that idea any one of those families married a Potter, then they would lose their magic than have one contaminating their line.

Claire looked at Andromeda and shook her head "I need a break for my own sanity. I want to have a normal and sane life. Staying in British is not going to be an option."

Minerva, Hermione, and Andromeda along with the Marvins plotted to get Claire into a muggle university. Claire found her way into Boston University where she was playing hockey on scholarship. Claire had the money to get a flat in Boston all on her own. There just would be too many questions that would be asked if she lived in the dorms. What her classmates knew is that she was orphaned by a serial killer and raised by family friends. No one needed to know about Andrew yet.

School was heaven and even better with Boston University winning the national title. The only problem was she wanted to go to the Olympics and Andrew had encouraged her to go for US citizenship. Claire had been creating a life for herself in her adopted country. This was her idea of land of the free. Free meant she was free of the title of the girl-who-conquered. Free of being judged on her blood status. She had all of the bravery and the American bravery would do Gryffindor proud.

Claire kept up her relationships with Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy. She also visited Lorin and Andrew on a frequent basis.

...

Hermione knew her best friend had found herself a life in the States and was fine with it. Claire had been put through the wringer with her back thrown against a wall on numerous occasions. She had been betrayed too many times by the people of Wizarding Europe. She knew the Yanks could offer her more than what she could have in the UK.

When she was having Lunch one day, she ran into one person she had not seen in years, Viktor Krum.

" Viktor, what are you doing here ? This is a nice English sounds better."

Despite what people thought, they are just good friends. He was intimated by Claire Potter. He had a crush on her but had trouble expressing it because of the language barrier. He had been working on it these past nine years and she was his inspiration. He may have graduated at the top of his class but was the worst at English and paid dearly during the tournament.

That was when Viktor began to spill about the American Quidditch League and wanted to play over there to regain sanity. That was when Hermione burned out laughing "Where in the United States are you playing because Claire said the same bloody thing before she left for Boston."

Viktor now was chuckling along, this is amusing "The Boston Rebels" Now Viktor was even happier because he could be near Claire.

"Here is her contact information and schedule with how to find her. She is not the same Claire you met nine years ago, she has grown cynical. You might be the person to knock some sense into her."

Viktor had his flat it up. Hermione ' s schedule was correct. He found Claire eating some lunch. She looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing here Viktor? How did you find me?

To Be Continued...


End file.
